Pirates
by ok. so. i'm lame
Summary: Captain Uchiha is drawn into a conspiracy to overthrow the noble house, Hyuuga.


* * *

(A/N): People might seem vastly out of character. Naruto especially.

Disclaimer: Its what you think.

* * *

"Maybe we should fire on them!" Naruto shouted too loudly. Clearly putting him in charge of the cannon was a bad idea, Sasuke thought.

"No, we're not going to fire on them and Naruto, your speaking privileges have been revoked, again." Sakura voiced sharply. Sasuke looked over at the Hyuuga ship and hoped against hope that they didn't hear his half-retarded first mate. The beautiful pleasure cruiser was leaving port just as Sasuke's own galleon was coming in for dock.

Both ships sailed peacefully past each other. The slaves of the Hyuuga pulling their's more quickly for The Konoha had to depend upon the benevolent winds.

Sasuke watched the silver-eyed slave masters beat their workhorses to pull oars. He caught the eye of one such rower and saw a look that challenged Sasuke in its ferocity and defiance against the treatment. What was more surprising than the emotion was the color, silver like the slave-masters themselves. Those barely visible pupils met black and Sasuke turned away. It was disgusting that the Hyuuga used and sold their own kin as slaves. The only reason it flew in this day was because they claimed that the ones they enslaved were mentally challenged and only good for such hard labor. The eyes Sasuke had seen were not unintelligent though.

It sickened him and he would in fact like nothing better than to blow the whole clan out of the water, however these were dangerous times and a clan war was not what he needed right now. There was talk that one of the Hyuuga's own slaves was plotting against the family. If someone were to overthrow the strongest fief in the kingdom, didn't have the power to destroy the whole country too?

"Buuuuuuut, why not?! I haven't had a chance to use the cannon at all! We've been at sea for four months!"

Pirating came easily for Sasuke's crew. So easily that the cannon he bought at the last port hadn't even come into use. Mostly he wanted it for the security it afforded him against governments and merchants that had become aware of his skill and name. Other than that It was a pain in the ass burden that was totally unused in any way shape or form.

"Because we already have the Navy, Merchant Marines on our back and the last thing we need is some hopped up noble clan to hire the Akatsuki and haven't your speaking privileges been revoked?!"

Naruto huffed like a child, crossed his arms, and stomped away. At least we'll be in port soon, Sasuke thought. We've spent too much time on board this ship.

As soon as the whole crew had unloaded and he had paid everyone their share Sasuke headed for a bar. Good food, good drink, and good entertainment, those are what I need, he thought. He bypassed the smaller bars along the docks, they attracted too many of his own crew, and those were the last faces he wanted to see just then. He loved his mates to death, but one more minute with them and he had no problem with tying them all to his unfired-cannon and send everything to the bottom of the marina.

Finding something classier to suit his tastes he entered the Ichiraku. He took a secluded booth in the farthest corner and waited for service. A waitress wearing buns and a scooping neckline stopped by the table next to his.

"What would you boys like tonight?" Her accent was from the East, which was commonplace for such an international port like Water Country. Other than that she should have not caught Sasuke's eye. Mostly it was the sway of her hips and the beguiling look to her eyes made her stand out. God, all he could think about was eyes today. "Too much time on the sea," he whispered to himself. She sauntered over to him.

"Why if it isn't the world-famous Captain Uchiha!" Sasuke looked startled into her vibrant brown eyes. "I've heard so many stories! What can I get you? The first is on the house."

"Rum." Sasuke grumbled, trying his hardest to seem nonchalant.

"Rum it is then!" She smiled in such a way that caused Sasuke to see stars and swayed her way back into the kitchen.

In the kitchen the slave-girl, Tenten, carefully avoided the Hyuuga overseer and pulled her friend aside.

"Tenten, I need to get these plates out quickly! I don't have time to talk!"

"Lee, guess who I JUST saw in the dining room. CAPTAIN Uchiha Sasuke." Her friend stared at her startled. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"But Tenten, he left today on the cruise ship. I saw him go out."

"He'll be back by midnight, you know how queasy these royals get on the sea. But this week! This is the week!" Her hushed whisper was rising with her excitement; Lee looked around to see if anyone had noticed. The help was not allowed to talk, ever. He saw the overseer coming to investigate the sounds.

"We can finally escape!"


End file.
